Masumune: Quest for Power
by Masumune
Summary: This story is about a thirteen year old boy, Draeyl, who has a strange vision that he can't explain. Are these visions pointless? Or will they somehow change his until-now normal life?


Hey! Hope you like this story. Just in case, if your reading this and imagining houses with windows and plaster and stuff, your wrong. This book takes place in a medieval-like place. Write a review if you like it! If you don't like it, write a review anyway. Thanks.  
  
MASUMUNE  
The Quest for Power  
Chapter One: The Mysterious Vision  
  
It's dark and cold. There's nothing around for miles. No shelter, no food, no water. There is no hope. The aura of sadness is growing ever stronger. Everything is barren. There is nothing here that can keep anything alive. If anybody were here, they would have no reason to live. They would have no desire to live. The clouds are looming low in the sky. The fog is so thick that nothing can be seen. Only darkness exists. Only darkness can exist in this cruel, cold world.  
  
Draeyl wakes up. His mind is racing, his heart pounding with fear. That place he was in... was it real? What had just happened? Was it just a dream? 'No,' he thought, 'It couldn't be a dream. Then what was it? I don't have time for this now. I've got to get to work" Draeyl then got out of bed, got dressed, ate breakfast, then he went down to the shop.  
  
Draeyl is around thirteen years old, five feet ten inches tall, and has exceptionally long arms and legs. He has a partially elongated face. He has brown eyes and brown hair that is never styled without an occasion. He is fairly strong, but he is not as strong as some of his friends. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in intelligence and mastery of fighting skills. While he moves, he has very good posture, and walks in such a way that people can sense that he is ready for anything that comes at him, and they all respect him for that.  
  
Draeyl is an apprentice at a blacksmith shop and is the best weapons maker in his village, save for his master. He can use swords so well that not one person in the entire village can beat him in a duel, which is combat with wooden weapons in which nobody gets hurt. It is the favorite pastime of everyone in the town.  
  
Draeyl is an orphan. He doesn't know who his parents are, what they were like, where he was born. Over the past thirteen years, he has come to accept that he will never find his parents, and it hardly bothers him anymore. He was found on the doorstep of his master, Bruce, when he was an infant.  
  
Ever since then, Draeyl and Bristarhc, Bruce's son, have been like brothers. There is one other apprentice at the shop. That is his friend, Bristarhc. He is just as tall as Draeyl, and is around the same age. He has light brown hair. He is one of Draeyl's friends that is much stronger than Draeyl is. He can run fast, jump high, and punch hard. Despite all of that, he still lacks some qualities that Draeyl has. Both Draeyl and Bristark are extremely intelligent and skilled in many ways, but neither are perfect. They both have many strengths and weaknesses, but what qualities one lacks, the other makes up for.  
  
While they were working on their latest weapons Draeyl told his friend about the 'dream.' "I don't know," said Bristarhc. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" "If I wasn't so sure, I wouldn't be asking you," replied Draeyl. "Maybe it was some kind of vision," said Bristarhc. "Yeah, maybe you're right. It is a possibility," said Draeyl. "But what would I have visions for? They usually have some kind of purpose. All this did was scare the shit out of me." "That's a good point," agreed Draeyl. They continued to talk about this vision when Toritha and Senomia walked into the shop.  
  
Toritha and Senomia are two girls that do everything together. They, too, around the same age as Draeyl. Toritha is around five foot two and has brown hair. She has a dark complexion. She and Bristarhc are cousins. They are constantly teasing each other. Senomia is about five feet tall, and has black hair. Her skin is pale, but not so pale that she looks sick all of the time. They, like Draeyl and Bristark, are practically inseparable.  
  
Draeyl tells the story of what happened to Toritha and Senomia, and waits for an answer. "This is really weird. I'm really confused," said Toritha. "To be honest, I'm just as confused as she is," says Senomia. "What else is new. Toritha can't find the answer. I guess some things never change," teased Bristarhc. "You don't know what happened either, genius. Don't insult people when there is such and obvious comeback," replied Toritha, leaving Bristarhc silent for a moment, trying to come up with another insult. "If you two are done, let's go get something to eat," said Draeyl, interrupting the dispute. "I'm starving." They all go to the only restaurant in their small town, and discuss the matter some more over dinner. By the time they finished eating, Bristarhc and Toritha were at each other's throats again, and Draeyl had to break it up (for the tenth time that night) by saying, "I guess all we can do for now is wait. If something odd like this happens again, I'll let you know." With that said, they said their good-byes, and went home. (Just to let you know, Bristarhc and Toritha don't hate each other. They just have a kind of sibling rivalry, though they are not siblings.) On the way home, Bristarhc brings the topic up again by saying, "I was serious about the vision, though. It could happen." "Yeah, I know. That's what freaks me out. Any day now, I could have to leave the village, with all of my friends dead," replies Draeyl. "I don't want that to happen. If it was a vision, then why was it sent to me, who sent it, and why did they send it in the first place? Was it even a person that sent it to me, or am I subconsciously bringing them upon myself? Do they mean anything, or are they just a waste of time?" "There are so many questions we need answered, and there is no where for us to look for the answers except in one place, and that's in a vision. The only way we're going to find anything out is if you have another vision, and we don't know if your going to have another one or not," Says Bristarhc. "I will have another vision, I can guarantee you that, but that's all that I can guarantee. Who knows what the next vision will be like?" Draeyl replies. "Why can you be so sure?" asked Bristarhc. "I can't explain it, but I just know," replied Draeyl. "Its like I can kind of tell what is going to happen, like I can feel things ahead of time. Somehow, I knew what your reaction to my vision would be. It's more like I can feel what is going to happen rather than having it shown to me in a premonition. I don't know exactly what's going to happen next, but I have some kind of vague idea. These feelings started coming today, after I woke up with the vision." "Why didn't you mention this before?" Bristarhc asked. "These feelings weren't clear until now. They were so faint before now that I thought I just knew you so well that I learned how you think. Now, the feelings are so much strong, that one would have to spend more that a lifetime with someone to be able to know this much about how that person thinks." Draeyl replied.  
  
By the time Draeyl and Bristarhc got home, it was dark. They practiced fighting for a while (it was a draw), and then went to bed. "If you have another vision, try to do something about it. We know you're going to get another vision, so try to find out more about them." "Sure thing. I'll try to find out as much as I can," replied Draeyl. With that they went to sleep, not knowing what might happen the next morning. Draeyl, exhausted, fell right asleep. That night, he had another vision.  
  
He returned to the same place as the last vision. It was dark and cold, and the aura of sadness was surrounding him. Again, he was overwhelmed with fear, but this time he was prepared. "Is there anyone there?" shouted Draeyl. A few moments of silence went by, and then he heard a voice that said in a slow, low voice that sent a chill down Draeyl's spine, "Yes. I am here." "Who are you? Show yourself!" Draeyl shouted. Draeyl heard footsteps approaching. He could see a shadow in the shape of a man in the distance slowly growing larger. His anticipation grew as the man gradually got closer, as did his fear of what this man might do. He continued to move foreword. Draeyl wanted to scream, but couldn't form words he was so afraid. He got closer, and closer, and Draeyl's fear grew with every step. Soon, he was so afraid that he could hardly breathe. The man was so close now that if Draeyl reached out, he could touch him. Then the man opened his mouth to speak. To Draeyl's horror, three words came out of his mouth. Only three, but those three words changed his life forever. "Hello, my son."  
  
I hope you liked it! Write a review. Tell me what I did wrong, and what I right so that I know what you guys are interested in. If it seemed a bit boring, there's a perfect explanation for that. I had to describe the characters, which I'm horrible at. I promise it does get better. Check for updates soon! Bye. 


End file.
